Fresh Meat
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: *MeanGirls!AU*. Lily Evans arrives at Hogwarts during her fourth year, after being home-schooled up until now. While everyone seems to think that home-schooled kids are FREAKS, the three most popular, intimidating girls in the school take an unusual interest in the new girl, much to the delight of Lily's new friend, and a series of events unfold...For Lottery Ticket Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Written for the Lottery Challenge, Week 6. My prompts were:

6. MeanGirls!AU, 8. Regulus/Barty (LOVE YOU BEX... my OTP), 40. (I crave gossip. It feeds me [used in next chapter]), 45. Sarcastic, 46. Irritating

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that my parents had <em>insisted <em>on coming all the way to Hogwarts with me, just to see me off. It was made even worse by the fact that they had brought _Petunia _with them. Irritating, condescending Petunia.

It was ridiculous! They were muggles, for a start – so all they were seeing as we stood in front of the great gates was a run down, abandoned old building. I could see the worry etched on my father's face, as he handed me a carrier bag. I took it, frowning. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some lunch for you, Lily," my mother said with a forced smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd miss dinner or not."

"Why couldn't you just have sent me to school at the start of the new term, like everyone else," I muttered, feeling mortified. There was nothing weirder than a new kid, especially a new kid arriving halfway through the school year. I rolled my eyes as my mother tucked a piece of paper with our home address written on it, into the pocket of my robes.

"Just so you don't forget it. You can write to us whenever you need anything," she told me.

"And here's some money, so you can buy your milk, or whatever it is they sell at schools these days," Dad handed me a fistful of twenty pound notes. "I'm sure you can ask one of the bigger kids where to do that."

Petunia rolled her eyes and tittered cruelly. She was acting like she thought this whole Hogwarts thing was a total joke, but I knew she was secretly jealous. I'd seen the letter she had written to Professor Dumbledore, begging to be accepted to Hogwarts as well.

I closed my eyes, trying to mentally urge them to just _leave_.

"Make sure you put that money somewhere safe, honey, you don't want anyone to steal it," Dad continued. I sighed loudly, and shoved the money back into his hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll steal that, the money they can't even use! The Wizarding World has an entire different, currency, Dad," I mumbled, glowing. I could see a tall, white-haired figure ascending down the winding pathway from the castle. "You can go now; Professor Dumbledore is on his way."

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Lily!" Mum chirped. She started fishing in her handbag, and much to my horror, withdrew the large, ancient Polaroid camera, the printing paper which she only used for truly _special _occasions, due to it being so expensive. She thrust the camera into Petunia's chest. "It's Lily's big day!" She stood behind me, and dragged my father into the picture, and positioned the three of us in front of the school gates.

Petunia, wearing a particularly satisfied smirk, raised the camera to her face, and snapped the picture. The flash blinded me, and when I regained sight, I saw Petunia removing the photograph from the bottom of the camera, and waving it around to dry it quickly.

Almost immediately after the photograph was taken, my mother burst into tears, and started hugging me tightly. I guess it's normal for parents to cry on your first day of school – I just wish she didn't have to do it right in front of my new headteacher, who had just appeared behind us at the gates.

After I finally managed to pry myself away from my parents, and convince them that they _didn't _need to come into the castle with me, I allowed Professor Dumbledore to lead me into the castle. On the way there, he told me that I would be Sorted into a house at the end of the day, but for now I was simply to follow the class schedule he was going to give me. "The fourth years will have just finished lunch, so they will be partway through their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson," Dumbledore told me, walking with his hands behind his back. "I shall take you there personally."

"Oh, you don't have to…I'm sure I can find it…" I started, but Dumbledore just smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I sighed, and allowed him to lead me to the Defense classroom.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, the classroom was of course, full. I was secretly hoping that Professor Dumbledore would just leave me and let me slip into the classroom unnoticed: there didn't appear to be a teacher, and the whole class was in chaos. Students were shouting, throwing things around the classroom, and one dark-haired boy in spectacles was actually standing on his desk, using his wand to suspend a shorter, podgier boy in the air; his piggy little eyes were wide and fearful, gaping at the floor desperately.<p>

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The spectacled boy jumped, stuck his wand in his trousers, and the boy he'd been levitating plummeted to the ground with a crash. The class silenced, everybody turning to focus their attention on Dumbledore, and me.

"This is Lily Evans. She's joining the school a…little late…as she's been home-schooled up until now," the mention of this cued a lot of glances between students, and knowing smirks. Can everyone welcome Lily, and make her feel comfortable." With a swish of his floor-length robes, Dumbledore suddenly vanished, leaving me standing in the doorway.

The class continued to stare at me for a moment, but then dissolved back into chatter. I edged slowly into the room, spotting a few empty desks. A girl with long, curly brown hair fastened into a ponytail was watching me, wearing an odd smile. She seemed the most harmless out of the class, so I headed to the desk that was beside her.

"You don't want to sit there," she muttered, as I placed my schoolbag on the surface. "Barty Crouch's boyfriend is going to sit there." The boy in front of the brown-haired girl suddenly turned around and glared at me, with a look that felt strangely sinister, despite him having straw-like hair that appeared to be the consistency of baby fluff, and he seemed fairly skinny. A taller, handsome male with thick, dark hair strode into the classroom, and sat down at the desk where my bag was. "Hey, Regulus," Barty greeted him, and almost instantly, reached over and started kissing the dark-haired boy passionately, while I blinked.

I wasn't used to seeing public displays of affection of _any_ kind, let alone between same sexes.

I retrieved my bag, and went to throw it on a seat two desks behind Regulus'. This one was behind the podgy, pig-like boy that had been floating in the air upon my arrival.

The brown-haired girl shook her head, miming a cut-throat action with her hand. "Nope. He farts a lot."

I groaned, and moved _another _desk behind. But someone else slid into that seat instead of me, leaving me with no option but to sit behind the farting boy.


	2. Chapter 2

My first day at Hogwarts was a complete blur.

I didn't understand the rules of a school. I guess I had never lived in a world where it seemed that adults didn't trust me, and I got in trouble for the most unbelievable things – Professor McGonagall of Transfiguration humiliated me, by ushering me back to my seat when I attempted to make a quick trip to the lavatory.

I was used to having loads of friends where we lived at home. Granted, they were all muggles, and I couldn't share with them what my parents called my "special secret", but still. I felt like here, everyone hated me.

At the end of the first day, I headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. He sat me down and placed a withered old hat on my head, which proclaimed me to be in Gryffindor House. He then called for a prefect to come and collect me and show me to the Common Room, and as I waited patiently, he told me how normally the first year students would be sorted in a Sorting Ceremony, at the Great Hall.

A brief, vivid image of me sitting with a mass of eleven year old students, waiting to be sorted into a house, caused me to dissolve into fresh embarrassment, and I inwardly thanked my lucky stars that I was having my own, private Sorting Ceremony.

The next day, I was to start the morning with Defense against the Dark Arts, again. This time, I was waiting outside the classroom at a reasonable time, and I managed to get into the seat next to the brown-haired girl. She was looking at me with her beguiling, big eyes as I unpacked my books.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" she asked. I blinked.

"Oh, yes," I replied.

"It's beautiful," the boy behind her said. He was pale, with dark eyes and black hair that framed his face.

"This is Severus Snape," the girl said. "And I'm Andromeda. Andromeda Black."

"I'm Lily Evans," I greeted, feeling my stomach flutter. Was it possible that I was going to have friends, today? "Hey, do you guys know where the Care of Magical Creatures class takes place? It's on my schedule, but there's no classroom labelled…"

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Andromeda questioned. She exchanged a glass with Severus.

"We'll take you there," he added.

* * *

><p>When Defense Against the Dark Arts finished, I found that Andromeda and Severus were leading me to the Great Hall, instead of to the Care of Magical Creatures. I hovered awkwardly in the doorway of the empty hall, while my two new associates flung their rucksacks into empty seats on one of the long tables.<p>

"Erm...I take it we're not going to Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah, you don't want to go there. Professor Grubbly-Plank does _not _know what she's doing," Andromeda replied, stretching out lazily in her chair.

"Nothing interesting happens in Grubbly's lessons," Serverus added. "She's been teaching the Fourth Years how to look after Bowtruckles for the entire year."

"What are Bowtruckles?" I asked, perching on a seat cautiously. This was the Slytherin table - as Severus and Andromeda were Slytherins. I was supposed to sit on the Gryffindor table, but I supposed that as the hall was empty, it wouldn't really matter.

"You don't want to know," Severus answered.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" I was worried. This was only my second day at Hogwarts, and I didn't want to ruin it before I'd even started. Andromeda looked at me, one sharp black eyebrow cocked.

"Why would we get you in trouble?" she questioned. "We're your friends."

I may have been home-schooled my entire life, but I knew that skipping a class was wrong. But Andromeda said that we were friends, and I really was in no position to pass out on friends. Otherwise, I was going to spend the rest of my years at Hogwarts being the freak who had started school three years late. And anyway, Severus reluctantly explained what a Bowtruckle was to me, and suddenly I didn't feel like I was missing out much on the lesson.

"So, why are you only just starting Hogwarts now?" Andromeda inquired. "I mean, you've been home-schooled all this time, so why didn't your parents just keep teaching you?"

"Well, they're muggles, my parents," I started. "Professor Dumbledore kept sending those letters, you know. I got my first one when I was eleven, and then I received one every week until just last week. My mum and dad knew I was a witch, of course they did - but I think they just thought that _they _could teach me everything that I needed to know."

Severus was looking at the pages of a book, but I heard him give a short snigger. Andromeda shot him a glare. "Whatever. Anyway, don't worry about people thinking you're weird."

I looked across the table at her. "Hm? Won't they?"

"No. You'll get socialized _very _quickly," Severus chided.

"You're hot. Own it," Andromeda continued.

We talked for a little longer, and eventually pulled out our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, and worked on that together. It almost felt like I hadn't only been there for a day - I was normal, just hanging out, normal students together.

About an hour later, the double doors to the Great Hall open, and students slowly started to filter in. I dragged my homework into my bag, spotting a flood of green-tied students heading towards the table we were sat at. "Hey, you don't have to move," Severus said as I made to venture across to the Gryffindor table. "It's just lunch."

"Oh, for heaven's sake…" I heard Andromeda mutter, as she placed her rucksack on the bench beside her. "Look at the state of my little sister."

I glanced over in the direction that she was rolling her eyes. Three girls had just walked in, making quite an entrance. The smallest one, with blonde hair and overly pink lipstick, was making her way to sit on the tabletop in front of two Slytherin fifth years. Her regulation tie was missing, and she had several buttons of her school shirt undone, flashing her cleavage and a white, lacy bra.

"I hate the Plastics," muttered Severus.

"What? Who are the Plastics?" I asked. It seemed such an unusual term, I wasn't even sure that I knew what it meant.

"They're basically royalty," Severus replied.

"At least, they _think _they are," Andromeda chipped in.

"If Hogwarts was Witch Weekly, they would _always _be on the front cover."

"That little one, with the blonde hair - that's my youngest sister, Narcissa," Andromeda continued. "She's completely simple. Severus sat next to her in Potions last year."

"It was dire," Severus told me. "She was told to add a spoonful of Daisyroot, and she actually put in a whole daisy. Can you believe that?" I smiled blankly at Severus, even though I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"And that one over there," Andromeda motioned towards a pale-skinned girl with shiny, carrot-coloured hair. She was slightly chubby in the breasts and waist, but the boy she was flirting with didn't seem to care about her looks. "That's Alecto Carrow. Her family are ridiculously rich because her mother invented the Zip-Zapper Acne Busting potion. She and her twin brother, Amycus, are due to inherit the _entire _fortune."

"Alecto knows _everyone's _business," Severus carried on. "That's why her backside is so big – it's full of secrets."

"You're such a terrible gossip, Sev," Andromeda smirked.

"What can I say, I crave gossip. It fuels me," Severus laughed.

I noticed the final girl waving her hand at a pair of first years. They shifted out of her way quickly, allowing her to sit down. This student looked older than the other two – almost eighteen. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, and she had immaculately painted nails and make-up, and her hair was long and black. She looked almost the twin of Andromeda, except Andromeda had soft, nutmeg coloured hair. "So, who is that one?" I asked.

"Evil takes a human form in Bellatrix Black," Severus murmured.

"Don't be fooled. My older sister may seem like you're typical nasty, selfish cow. But she is _so _much more than that, and she always has been. She is the Queen Bee – the star. Narcissa and Alecto, they're nothing, just her little workers. How do I even begin to _explain _Bellatrix?" Andromeda pondered, placing her chin in her hands.

"Are you talking about Bellatrix Black?" a girl beside Severus suddenly chirped. "Bellatrix Black is _flawless_. I heard that she's dating the lead singer of the Cauldron Hags, that truly amazing rock band from America!"

"Not true, but please continue," replied Andromeda.

"Well, _I _heard she doesn't take the train to Hogwarts each year. She rides her own personal unicorn, isn't that amazing?" another girl interjected, causing Andromeda to roll her eyes.

"Her favourite thing to eat is caviar, and she slips Firewhiskey in her Pumpkin Juice on a morning," the first girl added.

"Now, that one I believe," Andromeda sniggered. "Bellatrix is fierce, and she's actually in her sixth year of Hogwarts, but she's resitting the fourth year for a second time because she has these absolutely _insane _anger issues, and she has managed to get into a crazy fight every year."

"And every year, just after Christmas, Hogwarts hosts this _amazing _Yule Ball," Severus said. "I'm in the committee this year, and _already _everyone is talking about making Bellatrix the Queen of the Ball. It's just not fair on everyone else," Severus was looking at me pointedly. "Someone else might want a chance."

"Oh God, Severus, just shut up," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Come on – grubs up," she said, just as a hundred golden plates appeared on the table, filled with an array of sandwiches.


End file.
